Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {3} & {4} \\ {2} & {-2} & {0}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4} & {4} & {0} \\ {-2} & {-2} & {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0}-{4} & {3}-{4} & {4}-{0} \\ {2}-{-2} & {-2}-{-2} & {0}-{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-4} & {-1} & {4} \\ {4} & {0} & {-4}\end{array}\right]}$